In Between Evil and Good
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: Is Via the girl who works for Myotismon or is she the girl Matt fell in love with? Matt/OC R+R!!
1. Hate or Love

Author's Note: This was suppose to be a one shot story….but then…things changed. Story got a little too long….so here's the first chapter of it. If anyone of you have read "Lost Love", one of my stories, you should recognize Via…like I said before…I co-own her with someone and that someone does not have an account here…so it's under my account…ok?…ok…

In Between Evil and Good

By: Sakura Kinomoto and Skye

Chapter 1: Hate or Love

                A dark shadow appeared in front of a small "ball" with wings. A deep voice spoke out, "Have you chose one yet?"

                "Yes master. She's coming soon."

                "Quickly, the digidestined are arriving soon."

                "Yes sire."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ 

                The girl stood there, staring with her large green eyes hatefully at the dark figure. Her eyes burning with anger, her mouth covered by a cloth, her limbs, all tied up. Her black hair was a mess, there seemed to be some struggle before she was captured.

                "Place the stone on her," ordered the dark figure.

                "Yes master." The small "ball" with wings held a small ruby-like stone in its claws and placed it on the girl's forehead.

                The girl struggled but the stone remained on her forehead.

                The dark figure stepped forward and dark forces seemed to be attacking the stone on the girl's forehead.

                The girl tried to cry out but with the cloth only muffled cries could be heard. Soon the girl fainted and the stone turned from red to black.

                The figure laughed an evil laughter. "She's now under my control! Demidevimon, bring her to the room until she wakes up. Then give her my instructions for her."

                "Yes, master Myotismon."

                Evil laughter was heard, echoing in the room.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

                The girl's eyes fluttered open.

                Demidevimon smiled, she's finally awaking.

                The girl's eyes were now fully open. Her eyes had a glint of evil in it.

                "What's your name?" asked Demidevimon demandingly.

                "Vivian, or Via Mihara," she answered.

                "My, our master have ordered you to attack the digidestined and their Digimon. You figure out a plan so we can attack."

                "I will obey his master's orders."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

                "Okay gang. We'll take a rest here."

                "Finally. My poor achy feet really need a rest."

                "We know that, Mimi. You've been talking about it all day." said Joe.

                "Well, it really hurts!"

                "Would you guys just be quiet?"

                "Matt?"

                "People need rest," said Matt, eyeing T.K. out of the corner of his eyes.

                Silence fell over the group as the children began to relax. Suddenly a loud roar was heard.

                "What was that?!" Everybody stood up while the Digimon got up to protect his or her friends.

                From the bushes came a girl running out with a Monochromon behind her.

                "Gabumon?"

                "I'm ready, Matt. Gabumon digivovle to...Garurumon!"

                Garurumon shouted, "Howling Blaster!" 

                The attack hit the Monochromon and it ran away.

                The group gathered around the girl, asking questions.

                "Are you ok?"

                "I thought we're the only humans here..."

                "What's your name?"

                "Ooh...I love your clothes. Nice hair!"

                "Why are you here?"

                "Why was that Monochromon chasing you?"

                "Who are you?"

                The girl sat on the ground staring at the them. Her face had no expression, her eyes looked cold. She thought, "So these are the Digidestined, they don't look so tough. They're just kids. I wonder why Myotismon took so long to destroy them?"

                The girl finally spoke, "My name is Vivian Mihara. You can call me Via for short. I just got that Mono angry, that's all."

                "Are you human?"

                Via stared at them, "What do you think? Of course I am!"

                Joe apologized, "Sorry, but we can't help it. You're the first human we saw other than ourselves. It's just a big surprise!"

                "Oh..." Via raised her eyebrows.

                "Hey," said Matt. "You seem to know a lot about the Digital World. Do you live here or something?"

                "That's none of your business."

                Via stood and brushed her pants.

                "Are you going?" asked T.K.

                Via stared at the little boy. "So, what if I am?"

                Matt spoke up, "Why don't you stay with us? It's going to get dark soon anyway."

                Via felt a special feeling, actually weird feeling when talking to this Digidestined. He seems different. He looks...more mature than the others do. The way his hair looks, the way he smiles, the way he talks to her, the way his clothes look so good on him...oh, what is she thinking about? She's supposed to be his enemy.

                Every Digidestined watched the stone on her forehead changed from black to dark red then back to black again. What was that suppose to mean?

                "That stone on your head," said T.K., "it changes colours."

                "What?" Via felt the stone on her head. It feels cold. Nothing special.

                "Why is it black?" the little boy asked again.

                "That's again none of your business," she looked at the rest of the gang, "none of anybody's business."

                Everybody started to have different thoughts about her at this moment...

                "Man, who does she think she is?"

                "She could be nicer, couldn't she?"

                "She's cold."

                "Is she our new enemy?"

                "Does she work Myotismon?"

                "She's mean!"

                ...except for Matt.

                "She must have some reason for that attitude. Maybe it's that stone..."

                "Anyway, I have to go now." With that, Via walked away before anyone could stop her.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

                Matt stared up into the sky. He couldn't help but think of the girl they met today. Via Mihara. What a pretty name.

                She seemed to be special in a way. The way the stone on her head changes colours...it seemed to control her feelings. Black might mean of her being cold, turning to red might mean she's getting warm. Who made her change?

                Matt felt sorry that he didn't introduce himself. "I think I just fell in love with her," thought Matt to himself.

                He continued to look up, day-dreaming about the mysterious girl they met today.

                On the other hand...

                Via sat there nibbling her fingernails. What was wrong with her? That guy today...just totally flipped her mind. Did she go crazy? And about that stone, it shouldn't change colours, it was suppose to be black, meaning her obedience to Myotismon. How can it change?

                Via thought, "That guy...did he made the stone change? I don't even know even know his name. Am I really starting to have feelings toward the Digidestined?"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

                "Have you met the Digidestineds yet?"

                "I have, master."

                "Good. Hurry up with the plan."

                "Yes, sir."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

                Rain splashed down from the sky while the Digidestineds ran for cover.

                "Look!" shouted T.K. "A cave!"

                Everyone looked at where T.K. was pointing and started to run towards the cave.

                "Whew! That was lucky. I'm soaking wet," said Tai.

                "Everyone is, Tai. You don't have to restate the obvious," said Matt. "We'll need a fire to dry us up."

                "That wouldn't be possible. We don't have any dry wood. The ones outside will be too wet," explained Izzy.

                Suddenly a voice came from the inner part of the cave, "I've got some here. Wanna share?"

                They jumped at the sound of the voice. It sounds familiar...very indeed... "Via?"

                A shadow came out of the dark. It was...she was Via. "So we meet again. You guys are soaking wet. Let me start a fire to warm all of you up."

                "Thanks," muttered the group. They were too cold to say anymore.

                Soon a fire lit up in the cave and the group huddled around it.

                "Sorry about my attitude earlier...I was just having a bad day." Via spoke up all of a sudden.

                The group didn't speak. "Forgive me?" begged Via. Her job was to befriend the Digidestineds, her attitude earlier that day was terrible. She has to make up for it.

                 T.K. spoke up, "Are you sure you'll be nice to me?"

                Via smiled and patted his head. "Of course!'

                Matt was stunned. He didn't realize how pretty Via was, especially when she smiled. His heart was beating like crazy. He may really be falling in love with this strange girl. "You still don't know our names yet, do you? My name is Matt. This stupid guy with the goggles is Tai."

                "Hey, who you're calling stupid?"

                "The little one is here T.K. Izzy here is our computer genius. The girl with the helmet is Sora. Mimi's our fashion expert."

                "Not that there's much fashion around here."

                "And...this one here is Joe."

                "Hi, nice to know that there's more than bad in you."

                Via laughed. "Well, you all know my name, Via. So let's gather around now and have some fun like friends!"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

                Via's eyes darted around cautiously, making sure all the Digidestined are asleep. She stood up and started to head out the cave. Suddenly, she heard a voice, "Where are you going?"

                She spun around and saw Matt awake and looking at her. "Nothing," she replied. "Just going to get some fresh air." She wasn't expecting anyone to be awake. That's not good.

                "May I come with you?"

                "Sure," said Via, a little shocked.

                The pair walked out of the cave silently, not waking the others. They both stood there quietly looking at the stars, not knowing what to say. After a while, Matt broke the silence. "So, how did you get here?"

                "Huh?"

                "How did you get to the Digiworld?"

                "Oh...just by some unexplainable forces." To tell the truth, Via doesn't remember anything before she started working for Myotismon. Where had she come from? When did she come here? She placed her hand on her fore head, why didn't she remember? She frowned as she tried to think.

                Matt saw her frowning, "What's the matter?"

                Via looked up. She forgot about Matt. "Nothing. Just a headache."

                "Oh," Matt was about to turn away when he saw her stone. It was dark red again! What does it mean? He kept the question to himself. Better talk with the group about it. He said nothing more.

                The silence went on. Via wasn't very comfortable with Matt. There's something about him that makes her nervous. She thought to herself, "Better keep away from this Digidestined before failing sire." Then she said to Matt, "I'm going back in now. See you tomorrow."

                Matt looked at her and said, " 'Nite."

                Via smiled slightly and walked back into the cave.

                When Via was gone, Matt sighed. "I am falling in love with this mystery girl."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_        

                "Get them to my castle by tomorrow's sunset."

                "Master? Isn't that too early? The Digidestined..."

                "I don't care as long as I can destroy them! Now do as I commanded!"

                "Yes...master."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_        


	2. Memories

Author's Note: Um...there's nothing much to say for this chapter…well…one thing…I do not know how to make a grass grasshopper though I have seen people make them…I used it because I thought it was cute…so…yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't think I put one up for chapter one…so here…I do not own Digimon!! I would love to but no….that's just sad…

In Between Evil and Love

By: Sakura Kinomoto and Skye

Chapter 2: Memories

"Matt, I'm bored," whined T.K., pulling on Matt's hand.

"T.K., go find something to do yourself. I need to talk with the group about something," said Matt.

                "I'm part of the group too!"

                "T.K., just go find Via then. Keep her occupied. I know you're part of the group, but...just go!"

                T.K. dropped his head and walked away. Matt sighed. He didn't mean to do that. T.K. shouldn't be listening to this conversation. "Listen guys, I think I know the secret about the stone on Via's forehead..."

                Further away...Via has cupped her face into her hands, sitting on a stone and staring off when all of a sudden she felt someone pulling on her. She looked to her left, it was T.K..

                Via smiled, "Hey, T.K.."

                "Via, I'm bored. Matt kicked me out of their meeting. Could you play with me?"

                Via thought for a moment. "How 'bout I'll teach you how to make a grasshopper out of grass?"

                T.K.'s eyes lit up. "A grass grasshopper? Wow! Teach me, Via, teach me!"

                The girl smiled. She held T.K.'s hand and walked towards the grass. "Here, I'll show you how to choose a good piece of grass first."

                Back at the cave... "So you mean someone is controlling Via with that stone on her forehead?"

                Matt nodded, "That's why her stone changed colour when she wasn't cold to people or when we triggered her memory."

                "How about when we first met her?" asked Sora. "Who made her feel warmth? Her stone did change colour."

                "I don't know," said Matt.

                "So who could be controlling her?" asked Joe.

                "Actually, it's obvious it's Myotismon. He's the only one who wants to destroy us," answered Izzy.

                "Izzy's Right!" exclaimed Tai. "We have to convince Via to be on our side. Somehow, we have to make her remember."

                "Yeah, somehow...," said Matt.

                Further away (again)...T.K. ran around playing with his grasshopper. Via sat on the rock again, looking at the little boy's happy face.

                "Mom! Mom! Look at me!"

                Via was startled. What was that voice? She massaged her temple. Suddenly an image appeared in her mind. She saw a little girl with pigtails running around with a kite. A woman and a man were looking at her, smiling. The little girl was laughing, "Mom! Mom! Look at me!"

                Another image replaced the first one. The woman was holding a piece of long grass, teaching the little girl apparently. "Grasshopper! Grasshopper!" the little girl shouted happily.

                A third image took over. Two cars were about to crash. All Via could hear was a voice screaming, "Mom! Dad! Mommy!"

                "Via! Via! Are you okay?"

                Via opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a worried-looking T.K.. Then she realized that she was on her knees, hands on her head. "What...happened?" asked Via, a little confused.

                "I don't know. One minute you were okay, the next minute you were screaming 'Mom! Dad! Mommy!' What happened? Are you okay? I'll go and find Matt for you," answered T.K..

                "No...T.K....I'm okay...," said Via.

                "Okay...," T.K. nodded his head, not sure. Then he gasped. "Via! Your stone is...dark red! Staying dark red...it's not turning back to black."

                Via touched her stone. Actually...it does feel a little warm, not cold anymore. She took a deep breath. Now that she remembered some of her past, maybe the Digidestined could tell her more about what exactly happened to her. "T.K., let's go back," she decided.

                "Okay..."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ 

                The group looked up when they heard Via and T.K. coming back to the cave. Matt was the first to notice the change in Via, "Via, your Stone!"

                Via consciously touched her stone and smiled. "I know. Tell me about what I don't know."

                The group looked at each other. They didn't have to persuade Via after all! Soon they were telling their story to Via, with people adding comments all the time. After a while (a long one), they were finished.

                Via sat there for a moment, not talking, a little stunned. "So Myotismon was using me to get you guys to him?"

                The whole group nodded.

                "That monster!" exclaimed Via. "He used me! I'm so stupid!"

                Matt questioned, "So what do you remember?"

                "Just some childhood memories...but still kind of blurry..." As she spoke, Via's face got redder. Everyone in the group including Matt saw that her stone got redder as well.

                The whole group, except Matt and Via, ohhed.

                T.K. said, "Via, you like Matt?"

                Via blushed even more.

                Sora and Mimi giggled, "People, let's go out!"

                Tai teased Matt, "Yeah, I'm sure that's what they want."

                After everyone went out of the cave, Matt laughed awkwardly. "Well I guess...you'll just have to tell me everything you know about Myotismon..."

                "Yeah," responded Via. Then there was silence between the two. The Via remembered about what Myotismon asked her to do. Should she tell? Maybe she can lie to him or...maybe she should tell. "Matt?"

                "Yes?" questioned Matt.    

                "I've got something to tell you..."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ 

                "Sir? Via has told the Digidestined out plan."

                "Oh," an evil laugh was heard. "Perfect! Just part of my plan. This chess piece named Via will soon be destroyed...and those Digidestined will die as well!"

                Demidevimon looked confused. "Master? What do you mean?"

                "Don't you know? All Via is doing is all part of my plan. She soon will have no use to me! Hahahahaha!"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ 

                "What are you doing?"

                Via looked up. It was Sora and Mimi. She smiled. "Nothing. Nothing much."

                "Oh?" Mimi looked at Via carefully.

                "What?" Via was not comfortable with Mimi's gaze.

                "You're worried about us, I know it," said Sora. At least, Sora does not give her the uncomfortable look. "Don't worry. We'll beat Myotismon."

                "I...I'm...not worried," stuttered Via.

                "No," said Mimi, then smiled in a slightly evil way. "You're worried about Matt."

                Via blushed, "I am not!"

                "Are you sure?" asked Sora.

                "Yes," answered Via. "No, I'm worried about all of you. Myotismon is so sneaky. Who knows what he will do?"

                "Don't worry," said a voice. The girl looked up. It was Tai. "We will beat the freak up and free you from his evil grips!" Via smiled.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ 

                With each step she took, the more Via felt scared. They were on their way to Myotismon's castle and Via was leading the way. Via felt desperate, what if she was leading the Digidestined into s trap? Myotismon's castle was just up ahead. She turned towards the others. "The castle is just up ahead. I'll lead you through a secret passage to get in," Her voice shook a little.

                Sora noticed her fear and gave her a reassuring pat on Via's back. She smiled slightly.

                Soon, they were all walking in the secret passage Via has leaded them to. They went through many twists and turns until they saw a door up ahead. "Behind that door is the room Myotismon rests in. Usually he is away at this time so we'll be safe." As Via spoke, she continued walking. Then..."Ah!" the ground beneath Via opened and swallowed her up.

                "Via!" everyone shouted. They tried to feel for a trap but couldn't find any. Where could Via have gone?

                "What do we do now?" asked Mimi, scared. 

                "Leader?" said Joe. Everyone turned to look at Tai. "Um...we'll go on as Via told us. We might be able to find her. Through the doors and go out the room according to out instinct," decided Tai. It was agreed.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ 

                In a hidden room of Myotismon's castle...a girl was all tied up and her mouth covered with a piece of cloth. Familiar? The girl again is Via. Demidevimon held a paintbrush with his claw. "Your stone will be black again! Haha...haha! You can never betray the master!"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_


	3. Betrayal or Love?

Author's Note: Gay sub-title…but oh well…anyway…overall it's a slow rising story…but I'm finally finished…so happy!!!

In Between Evil and Love

By: Sakura Kinomoto and Skye

Chapter 3: Betrayal or Love?

Via was pushed into a room. At the same time, the Digidestined entered a room. An evil laugh was heard. They all looked up. There on a large chair sat Myotismon.

                As soon as Via saw him, she flared, "What do you want, you monster?"

                "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Via Mihara, that is no way to talk to your master. Well, you did do a good job of bringing the Digidestined here. What do you want?"

                Via's eyes widened, "What do you mean? I am no longer your slave. I'm Vivian Mihara, master of myself! I did not bring the Digidestined to you, I brought here to destroy you!" She looked at the Digidestined. Some were looking at her with looks of questions, some with hate, but the one that hurt her the most was the glare of hatred Matt was giving her.

                Matt thought in his mind, "That sneak! She was acting in front of me. She never liked me! Argh!"

                "You have to believe me! I'm not working for him! The stone..." she faltered. She realized what Demidevimon meant by she can never betray Myotismon. They painted her stone so it will never be red! She glared as Myotismon. "You painted my stone, you sneak! It's supposed to be dark red, not black. No, it's supposed to be red!"

                "Haha!" laughed Myotismon. "I will destroy the Digidestined one by one." He aimed his attack at Tai.

                "No!" screamed Via. She rushed foward wanting to save Tai but Myotismon's henchmen grabbed hold of her, not letting her go. She helplessly watched as the attack was about to hit Tai. Fortunately Gabumon and Agumon digivolved and saved Tai but both were hurt.

                Then Myotismon aimed at Matt. Via screamed. She couldn't let Matt get hurt! She struugled out of the digimons' grips and rushed forward. She used her body body to cover Matt's and the attack hit her. "Via!" shouted Matt.

                The whole group rushed towards Matt and Via. Via laid limp in Matt's arms. "Via, wake up!" said Matt, patting her face. He was on the verge of tears. He can't lose her, not now!

                Via opened her eyes slowly. "Matt...," she whispered. "I...love you." Then she closed her eyes and her head dropped. Everyone stared at Via, wide-eyed. Was she gone, just like that? T.K. shook Via's body, not believing. "Via...wake up. Don't leave us." But there was no answer.

                During that time, Myotismon planned to leave and go to the real world to find the eight child. He left sneakily but not sneaky enough.

                "Hey, where are you going?" shouted Izzy. The whole group looked up. 

"You're not leaving!" shouted Matt angrily. "Give Via back to me!"

                Myotismon laughed. "Too late. She's dead. I will now go to the real world and you'll be stuck here!"

                "No, you won't go!" said Tai. All the digimon digivolved to their ultimate level (if they can) and started fighting. Matt and Via was left to be alone. 

                "You can't leave," Matt whispered into Via's ear. He gently kissed her forehead and then kissed her pale lips. Suddenly, his crest glowed. All the other Digidestined's crests glowed as well. Light surrounded Via and her pale face changed back to normal skin colour. Her body felt warmer as well. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed peacefully.

                While all the Digidestined and their digimon watched in joy, Myotismon watched in horrid. The paint on Via's stone peeled off like a sticker. The stone turned to bright red and broke into pieces, falling on the ground.

                Myotismon immediately fled to the door that will lead him to the reeal world. The other Digidestined followed him. Matt slowly stood up with Via in his arms. "We will win this fight no matter what!"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ 

                The Digidestined watched as VenomMyotismon become million of pieces and vanished into thin air. "Hooray! We have beaten Myotismon!" All the Digidetined cheered as they finally beat Myotismon in the real world with their new group memebers, Kari and Gatomon.

                Matt smiled. "Finally," he thought. He turned around and walked towards the girl that has waited for him since the fight began. He gave Via a tight hug. She hugged back. "Finally..." they both said. They gave each other a look and laughed.

                "So will you date me now?" asked Matt.

                "Maybe..." answered Via playfully.

                "Maybe? Are you sure? You do...." A gasp of surprise from the others cut him off. "What now?"

                Joe pointed at the sky. The two looked up and gasped two at what they saw. The sky was showing another dimension!

                As others tried to figure out what was all the sky was about, Matt and Via looked at each other. "Does that mean you'll leave again?" asked Via depressingly.

                "I think so, but don't sound so depress. I'll come back."

                Via nodded, "I'll cheer for you."

                Matt laughed. "Yeah." He kissed her forehead. "Wait for me."

                "Yo, Matt! It's the Digiworld. Something's happened. We're got to find out find what," said Tai. 

                "Okay," replied Matt. Then Via pulled him in a long kiss. "I'll miss you."

                Matt stepped into the light from the digivice with the rest of the gang. "Bye Via! Miss you!"

                Via looked up towards Matt. "Me too! Love you!"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ 

                "Are you sure you won't leave all of a sudden again?"

                "I'm sure. All evil are destroyed."

                "Really?"

                "Yes."

                Silence...shh! The couple is too busy right now to talk. They haven't had a proper kiss yet!

_*_*_*_*_*_The End_*_*_*_*_*_

Author's Note: Here I am again…just need to mention that the ending takes place in some episodes…those parts were not mentioned like how they found Kari and how they got back to the real world…you can all just imagine Via's part in them…oh yeah…they met Via before going to Gennai's finding out about the cards and stuff…and the cave happened after they left Gennai's…doesn't really make sense but oh well…The character Katrina I had in my other story never appeared until they went back to the Digiworld…so yeah…I think that's it…remember to R+R!!!!!!!!


End file.
